


风信子

by SUANXD



Category: KA - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD





	风信子

8.

Kongphop用力的按了几下沐浴露的按压头，带着清凉薄荷香的沐浴露揉搓出丰盈的泡泡，好像让整个下午都在公园里忍受着闷热烘烤的身体慢慢放松了下来。

因为那次在车站的偶遇，让Kongphop原本已经逐渐失望的心重新恢复了动力.车站、公园还有以前的公寓附近，Kongphop去的比之前还更加频繁.

虽然只是在可能会出现的地方傻等着，但终归是有个盼头。

一口低沉的叹息从喉咙里慢慢溢出，涌到嘴边却只剩下稀薄的呼声。Kongphop抬头看着在浴室灯底下萦绕的水汽出神.它们相互交织、翻转，在暖黄的灯光下涌动着.大脑里纷杂的思绪似乎也从毛孔里渗出，和水汽一起缠绕着飘忽到浴室天花板上，再被白墙无情的撞散了.

偶尔放任自己大脑空白也是一件很美妙的事情。

从喷头里释放的水珠有力的下坠着，砸在地板上发出哗哗的响声。被水声包围，但Kongphop还是留意到了门外的一点响动.

“Oak又怎么了？

Kongphop想不到身边还能有谁每次都能正好揪准好他洗澡的时间来宿舍了，真该检查下宿舍里是不是有Oak暗自装好的摄像头。

思绪被扯回来，连带着手上的速度也加快了些。把身上的泡沫冲洗干净，草草擦了几下身子便套上睡衣裤打开了门.

预想中Oak咋咋呼呼的声音并没有传来，这倒是让Kongphop颇有些意外.房间里原本打开的灯被关掉了几盏，只留下一个光源柔和的睡眠灯.

“！”

那个背对着他的背影是那么的熟悉，不敢相信自己期待了这么久的人儿此时正坐在自己床头。Kongphop感觉有一瞬，连自己的呼吸都骤然放缓了，好像哪怕是呼吸声稍微大一些都可能把他吓走一样.

就这样痴痴的看着那个背影，有一些微弱的光线没有被他的身影所遮蔽，正从他身旁幽幽的透过，像是在他的身上蔓出了一道光圈。

那个身影听到自己些微的响动后，离开了床头向着自己走来。直到在Kongphop面前站定，凝视着Kongphop的脸笑的很温柔.

“那天见到我，为什么不叫我？

Arthit的声音轻柔。

眼睛跟随着Kongphop头发上滴落的水珠，从发丝坠下贴着棱角分明的侧脸，悄然经过凸起的喉结滑进睡衣的衣领，晕染开小小的一点水渍.

Arthit向前凑近了几步，Kongphop甚至觉得他的呼吸带着他身上好闻的味道，像羽毛般从他脸上拂过。

刚刚在浴室里逐渐放松下来的每一个细胞都隐隐的透着点难耐的热气。

“我.”Kongphop原来想过要是能和Arthit再次相遇，他想说的话一定很多很多。

每一个错过的细碎的瞬间，都想要和他重新分享。

但是当Arthit真的站在他的面前时，他才发现自己什么都说不出来了.只能红着眼眶支支吾吾，连一句完整的句子都拼凑不出来.

“看来小屁孩一点都不想我咯”Arthit略带调笑的语气让Kongphop胸口闷闷的.

他想说不是的。这十年来每一天都很想你.看到空白的相框想起你，吃到好吃的冰淇淋想起你.

今天的云很好看，也好想拍给你。

可是想到Arthit已经不在我的身边，突然觉得其实云没那么好看了.

在每一个思念的瞬间突然明白了语言的苍白，好像怎么表述都形容不出这种情感的厚重和绵长。

看面前一言不发的Kongphop也不恼，他比谁都清楚这个小屁孩身体里总是过分压抑的情绪“不想也没有关系，至少我终于等到你回来了~”

嗯？“

”我说.我很想你~P‘Arthit“Kongphop的眼睛不舍的在Arthit脸上流连着.“想了很久了.”

十年了，他眼睛的星光还是那样闪耀着。但这一次，是为了自己在源源不断的释放着炫目的光芒.在Kongphop温柔的笑意里溺毙之前，Arthit在脑海里痴痴的想着.

“那.是怎么想我？“Arthit勾了勾眉毛。

Kongphop一时语塞不知该怎么回答，懊恼着平时上课报告演讲都不话下，偏偏在Arthit面前不管过了多久还是那个小屁孩.

不过这样的想法被Arthit的吻给打断了.

他身上的味道更加清晰了，带着丝丝甜味和靠近时带动着的风杂糅在一起，一点的抽离着Kongphop的神志.

Arthit掌心的温度从脸颊上传来，眼前只能看见他闭上的眼睛。微微颤抖的睫毛偶尔轻轻触碰自己的脸，带着些痒痒的感觉从毛孔里钻进大脑.

嘟嘟的嘴唇柔软的像棉花糖一样紧紧的着自己，Arthit的双唇微微打开，有些迷恋的吮吸了一下Kongphop的下唇.

“是像这样想么？

Arthit向后退了一步拉开了一点距离，伸出舌头俏皮的舔了舔自己嘴唇。

Kongphop只觉得自己脑海里的一根弦彻底断了。

他急切的向前，伸手揽住的腰将他揉进了自己怀里，另一只手抚在的颈后止住了因为急切的吻而不断后仰的头.

Kongphop的吻像是狂风一般放肆的席卷着，大力的吮吸着Arthit的唇瓣搜刮着上面残留的芳香.从唇角溢出的甜美津液被Kongphop灵巧的舌头卷进了自己的嘴里，在Arthit温暖的口腔里痴迷的缠绕着他的小舌，温柔的掠夺着里逐渐升温的空气.

暧昧啧啧水声和缠绵的吮吸声连带着空气都像混杂进了强力的媚药一样，每个呼吸间从毛孔中都叫嚣着深入的欲望。

Arthit在狂乱的吻下连呼吸的节奏都被搅乱了，面前的人似乎还不满足，自己逐渐加重的喘息声似乎让他更加疯狂了。

他难耐的在他怀里扭动了下身体，却被Kongphop更大力的钳制住了.身体更加贴近，分明感觉到一处火热正贴着自己的小腹，而火热的拥有者还坏心的顶了几下，惹出几声无助的呻吟.

Kongphop暂时吃够了柔软的唇，看着Arthit眼尾都晕染开的红晕，带着一点无辜和妩媚.

"是这样想的~"Kongphop轻笑着“不过~这样都还不够哦p"

“这样还是不够~”

恬不知耻的小奶狗带着一声声的嘟囔将吻落在了的眼睛上、鼻尖上，连肉肉的脸颊也用鼻子讨好式的蹭蹭后啵唧的亲了一大口.最后收敛起蓬勃的情欲，像是盖章一般重重的压在了被刚刚肆虐的有些红肿的唇瓣上.

这个吻更贴近了誓言，更明确的约定，它要证实爱的承诺。

将爱这个字还原于，它本来就具有的玫瑰色。

Arthit将头埋在Kongphop的肩上，闷闷的说出的话让Kongphop的心跳成功的漏了一拍.

Kongphop用落在Arthit侧颈的吻掩饰自己的无措，Kongphop不想承认刚刚有一瞬间他差点没能忍住从眼眶沁出的眼泪.

他思念已久的人也同样思念着他，没有什么拥在怀里的爱人所说出的情话更令人心动的了。

刚刚有所稀释的情欲好像在Kongphop落下的吻里陡然升高.Arthit从衣服下摆探进去的手清晰到灼热的体温，指尖划过的地方都在身体里点起了火苗.连空调里吹出的冷气都没能缓解着全身的燥热.

Kongphop随手就把自己的衣服脱掉，拉着Arthit摔进了柔软的床.却被Arthit一个翻身跨坐在了身上，Kongphop眼带笑意的看着身上的人用骨节分明的手缓缓的解开领带，因为动作实在太过撩拨，Kongphop想快点帮彼此解除束缚，但手却被Arthit按下了.

虽然脱掉衣服对于Arthit而言一瞬即可完成的事，但夜还长，有些东西不急于一时.

Arthit还在不紧不慢的褪掉身上的衣服，Kongphop的眼神中情欲的浓度越来越高，喉结总是不安的上下动，连声音都更加暗哑。

终于玩够了，Arthit挥手把身上最后的束裤脱掉.炙热的皮肤相互贴合接触着，让两个人都不禁的发出一声轻叹.Kongphop用手抚摸着Arthit光滑的腿，在床边温暖的光线包裹下，奶白色胸口拥上了一丝暖意.让人想要追逐和贴合.

胸前和胯下的敏感也因为情欲挺翘着，Kongphop坐起身来环着Arthit的腰，将脸埋在Arthit的胸前用舌头时而轻咬，时而舔弄.还饶有趣味的用舌尖沿着红晕一圈圈的打着转，惹着Arthit一阵阵的颤栗.

“p‘Arthit的这里是甜的”

酥痒一阵一阵的从胸口传来，而后面的空虚还未得到满足。Arthit呜咽着扭动身体，Kongphop知道他的爱人有些等不及了.

床头柜上被刚刚撕开的润滑液袋子安静的躺着，里面有些清凉的液体正裹着Kongphop的手指上正送往某个隐秘的入口.在润滑液的帮助下，Kongphop的手指缓缓的进入了紧致的甬道中.因为异物的入侵，肠肉用力的缠绕着Kongphop的指节企图将这个不速之客扼死在其中.

Arthit在Kongphoo的搅动中羞涩的瘫在了Kongphop怀里，弓着身子把脸埋在Kongphop肩上紧咬着下唇，他不想被一个手指就轻易的惹出呻吟。虽然还是有几声没来得及忍住的嗯声从鼻腔里哼出来，脚趾都因为紧张而蜷缩在一起.

“乖~放松”才一根手指而已，进出都有些困难。Kongphop有些担心的哄着Arthit，一边用手撸动着他因为害怕而有些萎靡的火热.

察觉到Arthit的身体一点点卸了力，慢慢放松了下来.Kongphop耐心的开始扩张着那处精致.直到Arthit的身子会跟着手指的进入摆动的身体，原本皱紧的眉毛也舒展开来时，Kongphop才终于松了一口气.

Arthit红着脸极不情愿的小声催促道“别.别玩了~进来“

Kongphop用最后的一丝理智为自己的坚挺带上透明的盔甲，抵在火热的入口上下戳刺着，但即便是这样都能感觉都里面正在迫不及待的欢迎自己的挺入，小口一箍的收窄着企图挽留浅浅进入的柱头.仅仅是这样就让Kongphop爽的头皮发麻.

“求我~”

Arthit真觉得这个臭小子的恶趣味从小到大都没变过，愤愤的咬紧牙关“小屁孩！你要是不行就给我出~.去~啊啊.“

Kongphop没有给Arthit把话说完的余地，抵着入口的坚挺急不可耐的挺入，火热粗壮的柱身将入口的皱褶都熨的平整.

媚肉用尽全力的包裹着入侵者，带着过电一般的酥麻感像可乐气泡一样密密麻麻的从甬道里脆弱的血管涌上大脑，被情欲占满了大脑连说话都变了音调.而后婉转的呻吟再也抑制不住地从喉咙从鼻腔肆意的涌出.

“小屁孩操的你舒不舒服啊？！

Kongphop恶劣的言语调戏羞的Arthit脸都要熟了，想用力的给这个坏心眼的家伙一拳，然而绵软无力的手臂打出去只像是猫爪挠痒般，在这样的情形下反倒有了些撩拨的味道.

没想等Arthit回答，Kongphop便捧着Arthit柔软的臀瓣大刀阔斧的抽插了起来.一下下用力的挺进把狭窄的甬道拓开火热的形状.柱身鼓起的青筋似有似无的撵过一块软肉，让Arthit本就脆弱的呻吟骤然拔高了几个音调.

“呜~太深.太深了啊~不.。不要刮那里啊~“

呻吟被Kongphop每一次的彻底挺进撞散，只能呜咽着勉强凑成一句话.

Kongphop把柱身一部分撤离出来，从后穴传来的空虚感快把Arthit逼疯了.最让他抓狂的是，这个身下的臭小孩正对着极致敏感的那一点快速的戳刺着.酥麻不可抑制的蔓延到Arthit的全身，后穴大半的空虚也扯动着他的思绪.大脑一片空白，只想这个火热的粗大能不留情面的向着更深处捅去.

“啊~不要顶.了~全部进来啊你个坏人~啊“  
被挠痒似的戳刺逼出了生理泪水，从雾气蒙蒙的眼眶里沁出，顺着眼尾从脸颊坠落在满是Kongphop留下爱欲红痕的胸口.

Kongphop看着Arthit的身体，因为从后穴蔓延出来的快感而蒙上一层粉红的身体，喉结难耐的动了动.把Arthit一把抱起，姿势突然改变的紧张感让本来就绞紧的甬道更加饥渴的用力收紧.

“这么喜欢啊？吸得这么紧“

从紧致异常的甬道抽出来，一把抱起Arthit翻身压下，在嫩白的臀肉上用力一拍激荡起涟漪.Kongphop用手指抚摸着一张一合的穴口，在之前激烈的性爱中逐渐软烂，粉红着泛着丝丝水光.

Arthit伸手向后探，摸到了Kongphop坚硬有型的小腹，手指滴答的向Kongphop的后腰抚过去，用力的将他压向自己.察觉到了Arthit的欲望，Kongphop没再戏弄下去，毕竟他也忍耐到了极限.

一个深挺，火热的柱头劈开了极致直直盯向深处，没有过多的停留就再次拔出挺进。激烈的快感和被填满的满足感让Arthit挺直了脊背，无力的后仰着头，从喉咙里流转出令人血脉喷张的喘息.

白嫩纤悉的脖颈让Kongphop挪不开视线.

他扳着Arthit的肩膀向自己贴近，然后像野兽一般带着沉重的呼吸啃咬住了脆弱感十足的侧颈上.而后用舌头描画着在雪白画纸上留下的痕迹.

“啊~”脖子本就是Arthit敏感到不愿让人触碰的地方，被Kongphop突然的啃咬带来的强烈刺激，和后穴在不停填满而积攒的快感共同拉扯下.Arthit觉得自己快要不行了，那种像是要失禁的不安感在此时更放大了每一丝快感.

Arthit想伸手抚慰身前一直被冷落的粉红，还没来得及触碰就被Kongphop挽着手臂紧固在了背后.

撞击更加猛烈了。

“我可以让Arthit舒服的”Kongphop的嘴巴离开了脖颈，对aArthit的耳朵吹了一口气，声音低压的说到.

Arthit想催促他快一点，可想说的话全数被不可抑制的呻吟堵在了喉咙里，只能呜咽着。

Kongphop也不再克制了，快速的挺进，经过某一点时坏心的顶着。每一次都发狠的想要到更深的地方去，肉体碰撞的啪啪声听起来是那样的旖旎.

终于在Kongphop第多少次全力的填满后，Arthit颤抖着释放了.白色的液体因为身后还未停下的挺动甩的到处都是，连下巴都溅上了几滴.高潮中的后穴前所未有的紧致也让Kongphop缴械了，释放还没有结束但Kongphop还在恋恋不舍的顶弄着.

这撞击至蜂鸣时那永恒的瞬间。是飘散着花香的吻合，它使心灵得以呼吸，使灵魂在嘴唇边得到体会.

.

床头的闹钟打破了宜人的宁静，窗外刺眼的光线都在宣告着新一天的来临。

Kongphop努力睁开沉重的眼皮，用手扒拉着嘈杂的源头，试图让睡意能延长的再久一些。

然而感受到身下某种粘稠的凉凉的感觉时，他突然明白了什么猛地从床上坐起来，看着自己濡湿的内裤终于明白自己全身蔓延的疲惫感是从何而来。

在浴室用力揉搓清洗着内裤的Kongphop大声咒骂着车站给自己看黄色小电影的Oak.“混蛋！再这样我内裤都不够啦！"

看了眼镜子里耷拉着黑眼圈的自己，叹了口气。很久没做过这样的梦了，但是自从上次车站，重新看见了日思夜想的那个人.这样勾人的梦境隔三差五的就会来报道.

从少男们开始怀春(？)的年纪，时而做些这样的梦也是正常.但是在其他男生梦境里出现的可能是娇小可爱的又或是曼妙丰满的女生.

而自己的梦里，却只有Arthit.

也曾怀疑过自己是不是喜欢男生，甚至还不惜上网查找了很多资料做了很多测试题。但最后才发现，他对和自己拥有相同躯体的其他人毫无兴趣，不是异性恋也不是同性恋.

不知道从什么时候开始，自己满心满眼的都只有一个p‘Arthit

原来第一眼就心动的人

真的会喜欢很久

.

Kongphop的烦躁和低气压表现的异常明显。

今天一整天M和Oak都躲在Kongphop背后偷偷观察，但谁都没这个胆量上去招惹在发飙边缘的人儿.

一早醒来发现自己做了一晚春梦还顺利梦遗的感受并不好。

对Arthit迫切的思念也让Kongphop静不下心来.但是对寻找Arthit件事无从下手的失落感也让Kongphop感到失落.

于是在今天全部课程结束之后，站在公园路灯下的Kongphop茫然的看着天上闪烁着微弱光芒的星星发呆.没哪里可去，只能来这里碰碰运气.

回想着昨晚旖旎的梦境让Kongphop的嗓子有些干渴，想着去附近的小店买点喝的再回来等，便背起书包准备离开.只是没走出几步，有个人影撞进了他的眼眶.

“呃.你就是那天车站的雅.“Arthit在意识到雅蠛蝶三个字差点脱口而出后乖巧的合上了嘴.挤出尽可能和善的笑容看着面前的少年.上次就觉得这个男生长得真是好看，不过今晚垂下来的刘海让整个人的气场都温和了下来.

Arthit无声的打量着Kongphop，关于对方为什么看得见自己，这世界上奇怪体质的人多了去了，反正以后也不会再遇到也没什么好追究这样无聊的问题.

梦境和现实中的脸重叠在了一起，Kongphop甚至一时间没能反应过来这是又一个勾人梦境的开始还是现实。

“P还记得我”Arthit似乎没认出自己，十年里Kongphop的变化确实不小.以全新的样貌相遇能被Arthit记住Kongphop有些意外，不过细想一下在那么尴尬的情况下见面好像也很难记不住.“上次那个是意外！不是我看的~真的.不是我“

Arthit不理解为什么要委屈巴巴的和自己解释这些，有点好笑的说”噗~是你也没有关系，就是少看点。唔.看太多还是伤身哈“突然觉得他这幅可怜样，自己调笑一下也甚是有趣.果然听到自己的话，面前的少年嘴瘪的更厉害了.

“好啦~不逗你了。天色不早，早点回去吧“说完就转身想走的Arthit却被叫住了，少年清澈眸子里透露的不舍让Arthit莫名的迈不出腿.

“p！P就要回去了嘛？“

好不容易才见面，下次有没有这么好运气能遇上都不知道呢.Kongphop不想放走他.

“呃.不回去能干嘛？“

”唔~p想吃雪糕么？“

”算了~我还能让你一个小孩子请我吃雪糕？“

”巧克力味的！“

”走！“

.

当Arthit满心雀跃的吃着手上的巧克力雪糕还在心里安慰着自己并不是因为嘴馋败下阵来，绝对是因为这个小孩子看起来太孤单了，就大发慈悲陪陪他咯。嘻嘻嘻嘻雪糕真好吃！

Kongphop有一搭没一搭的啃一口雪糕，什么味道的他不在乎也没留意。眼前这个吃个雪糕就能高兴的喜上眉梢的人带走了他全部的注意力.

什么话都不说也可以。

认不出我也可以。

就这样安安静静的看着你就好。

也不能怪Kongphop一时胆怯，该怎么告诉Arthit自己就是为了能回到他的身边终于来到曼谷了.

没有头绪，太急切怕吓到他。有些事情只能慢慢来，眼下能有机会名正言顺的待在他身边才是最要紧的.

曼谷只有夏天，雪糕融化的速度永远比吃要快。

融化的雪糕是没有灵魂的！这是Arthit一直以来的人生信条.

所以当Arthit鼓动着小嘴几下把雪糕吃完，连嘴角残留的巧克力都被卷进嘴中.既然好吃的雪糕都吃完了，也实在没有借口再待下去了.

“谢谢你的雪糕~真好吃。那我也差不多该走了“看了眼Kongphop还剩好多的雪糕，突然没来头的后悔自己刚刚吃的太急.狼吞虎咽的肯定没个吃相，而且吃完就立马拍屁股走人.

怎么感觉自己像个渣男？！

“p要不再吃一根？

Arthit确实有些动摇，但是滴溜着眼睛想了会。自己可是个为人正直机警聪明的天使呢！怎么会被几个雪糕就三两下收买了.

无事献殷勤，非奸即盗！

虽然有点舍不得，还是笑着摇摇头拒绝了。

“烤猪肉串？

立马摇头

“冬阴功面？

想了一下，还是摇头

“粉红冻奶？

挣扎了很久，缓慢摇头

Kongphop看着面前努力挣扎过后还是拒绝自己的Arthit忍不住的笑了，他一直以来都是这样，一点情绪都藏不住全挂在脸上.

“我只是觉得p是个有趣的人，所以才请p吃东西.“Kongphop的笑容在这个有些寂寥的夜晚好看的像星光一样，Arthit总觉得他一笑就让自己挪不开眼睛.“我只是希望能多了解p一点”

Arthit呆呆地看着他的眼睛，里面的真诚和坦荡毫不掩饰的传达到了自己这里.好像没办法对他设防呢？

“有什么想吃的随时来找我哦~我都会带你去的”

“真的么？

“我等你.”


End file.
